Um natal dos Sonhos
by Ayuzawa-san
Summary: "Não quero só ter seu abraço..." Não basta ter apenas um sonho, tem que ter o desejo de vê-lo realizado. Assim acredita Hinata, uma jovem sonhadora que depositou toda sua esperança num natal que o classificaria "dos sonhos", ao lado da pessoa amada. Bastaria um gesto, uma palavra e uma atitude para que Hinata tivesse um natal inesquecível!


**Um Natal dos Sonhos**

Eu e ele éramos apenas bons amigos desde que nos conhecemos na faculdade, há uns 2 anos atrás, mas agora ele é o garoto que eu amo. Seu nome é Naruto-kun e temos a mesma idade, 19 anos.

Desde pequena minha mãe me ensinou que sentimentos não devem ficar guardados, e sim, revelados. Claro que, esperar o mesmo da pessoa amada é também necessário, por isso, convidei-o para passar o natal conosco, ainda mais porque Kushina-san e Minato-kun estão fora há uns dias; Decidi que lhe confessaria de uma vez por todas e perguntaria pelos seus sentimentos também, na verdade, não sendo convencida, eu percebo o quanto ele tenta me dizer algo quando nos olhamos e, por alguma razão não consegue. Vou esclarecer tudo esta noite. Enquanto termino de montar aqui os enfeites na grande árvore de natal da nossa sala, percebo os flocos de neve caindo lá fora. Imagino como será tudo esta noite. Meus pais, eu e o Naruto-kun, juntos, curtindo o natal. Ah, é maravilhoso estar com pessoas que amo!

"_Está quase anoitecendo, Hinata!"_

Sim, era ele que havia acabado de chegar. Olhei-o e notei certa ansiedade vinda de seus olhos azuis. Não consegui responder nada naquele instante, estava hipnotizada pela sua beleza. Vestia seu lindo casaco laranja e usava um gorro de noél na cabeça.

"_Não vai dizer que concorda?"_

Ele deve ter notado minhas maçãs coradas, que vergonha!

"_Sim, não havia percebido até agora! Sente-se, por favor!"_

Sorri e ele me atendeu. Meus pais ouviram a voz dele e vieram-lhe ao encontro. Foi só isso acontecer que as horas subitamente "voaram" e logo, já marcava o início das vinte horas da noite. Hora da ceia.

"_Tudo pronto na mesa, venham comer!"_

Foi tudo que minha mãe disse e meu pai, junto de Naruto-kun e eu fomos até a cozinha. A mesa estava lindamente arrumada, cheia de variedades possível, tinha como escolher o que gostaria de comer. Não pensei duas vezes em retirar um pedaço da carne assada e me assentei ao lado de meu amado. Papai e mamãe do outro lado da mesa já saboreavam, Naruto-kun fazia o mesmo.

O silencio que deixava o momento agradável tornou-se tedioso, tive de colocar uma música de fundo para tocar e quebrar aquele silêncio. Enquanto comíamos, pensava em como faria para me pôr em ação. Já pensei em chamá-lo para fora depois que aquele jantar acabasse.

"_Naruto-kun, depois de comer, venha comigo para fora. Quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa!"_

"_Hinata, deixe-o terminar, depois converse com ele!"_

Mesmo o apelo de meu pai, eu já tinha tido coragem e o chamei para um momento a sós. Era tudo que eu precisava. Naruto-kun pareceu feliz com meu convite e terminou rápido de comer. Meus pais ainda continuariam comendo, os conheço bem. Me levantei, segurei no pulso do Naruto-kun e o puxei até o lado de fora de casa

"_Não precisa..."_

"_Shiu!"_

O impedi de continuar. Já estávamos do lado de fora quando ele novamente começou a falar

"_Hinata, o que foi isso? Tão repentino?"_

Não havia mais como voltar atrás e inventar uma mentirinha para tudo aquilo. Iria falar-lhe.

"_Na verdade, não quero te mostrar nada, apenas falar-lhe algo importante"_

Não contive a vergonha e olhei para o chão. Ele, surpreso tocou-me o ombro direito.

"_Dizer-me, algo?"_

"_Sim, mas depois de eu falar... Quero saber de você também!"_

Olhei séria para ele. Não estava aguentando aquele clima de ansiedade, era naquele momento ou nunca. Naruto-kun engoliu seco e me disse:

"_Pode dizer!"_

"_B-Bom, sabe... É que, desde que nos conhecemos na faculdade, faz um bom tempo que sinto que, quando estamos perto um do outro, como agora, meu coração acelera, minha voz enrouquece e meu íntimo diz ardentemente que... Te ama, Naruto-kun! Só de olhá-lo minha respiração fica ofegante, meu coração tem uma aceleração descompassada e... Eu te desejo mais e mais!"_

"_Hinat-"_

O cortei novamente, falando-lhe ainda.

"_Te convidei para passar o natal conosco, não é porque seus pais não estariam presentes, e sim porque eu te amo e quero te ter sempre por perto... Consegue sentir meu coração nesse momento?"_

Coloquei sua mão esquerda um pouco acima de meu peito. Ele corou. Não parecia ter alguma resposta para mim naquele momento. Então forcei-o à uma resposta...

"_Naruto-kun, sei que todas as vezes que nos olhamos você me tenta dizer algo, mas não consegue! Por que? Por que você me ama também, não é? Responda-me, por favor!"_

Meu olhos já lagrimaram e eu parecia uma garota desesperada. Ele retirou sua mão de meu peito e tocou-me os olhos, secando as lágrimas de amor.

"_Shiu... Você já fez o suficiente em me dizer seus sentimentos!"_

Ele sorriu alegremente conforme passava seu dedo polegar nas minhas teimosas lágrimas.

"_Tudo..."_

Sussurrei.

"_Hã?"_

O deixei surpreso.

"_Tudo que eu mais desejei nesse natal foi esse momento; O momento que eu me confessaria a você e te ouviria de volta"_

Um silêncio tomou conta daquela noite. Poderia ser nove ou até mesmo dez horas, que não me importaria. A nevasca já tinha ficado mais densa, o friozinho gelava meu rosto. Naruto-kun me abraçou, me senti aquecida em seus braços. Não demorou muito até ele começar a falar.

"_Hinata, fico feliz em saber que me ama tanto assim; Não conheci até hoje uma garota tão linda e corajosa como você a ponto de se confessar desse jeito pra mim. Sabe... Você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, se me perguntar desde quando, diria que foi desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos, lembra? Debaixo daquela imensa Sakura onde você desabafava sobre seu primeiro ano na faculdade?"_

"_Hehe, lembro sim... Foi lá que nos falamos também pela primeira vez!"_

"_Sim, e foi nesse primeiro encontro que me interessei sobre você!"_

Arregalei os olhos, ainda molhados pelas lágrimas quando ouvi isso. Olhei-o

"_J-Jura?"_

"_Sim princesa, meu coração já tinha te aceitado desde aquele instante. Preciso dizer que... Também amo você?"_

Ele sorriu. Seus lábios pareciam me chamar, meu coração batia descompassadamente. Era o fim das dúvidas, ele também me amava.

"_Naruto...kun!"_

Meus olhos brilharam naquele instante. Naruto-kun me olhava apaixonadamente, eu senti seu coração batendo rápido também. Parecia um sonho.

"_Se eu te disser que te trouxe um presente iria acreditar?"_

Mas o que ele estava pensando? Obviamente acreditaria, a não ser que ele estivesse me fazendo o mesmo que fiz quando o chamei para a varanda com a desculpa de entregar-lhe algo.

"_Claro que sim!"_

Vi ele tirando algo do bolso de seu casaco. Era uma caixinha preta. Ele, antes de abri-la segurou meu queixo obrigando-me olhá-lo nos olhos, garantindo sinceridade do momento.

"_Hinata, pensa que eu aceitei o seu convite só porque teria de passar o natal sozinho, sem meus pais?"_

Estranhei aquela pergunta.

"_Não. Não aceitei seu convite por isso, foi porque também desejei estar junto de você, mais uma vez... Vim preparado porque também sabia que um momento desses chegaria e eu já desejava, desde o início, te pedir algo..."_

"_Pedir? M-Mas o q-"_

Foi a vez de ele me interromper, desta vez, com o dedo indicador nos meus lábios foi o suficiente. Vi Naruto-kun ajoelhar-se diante de mim e segurou minha mão direita. Beijou-a; tremi.

"_Estou com essa aliança de compromisso e peço-te que seja minha namorada, princesa. Aceita?"_

Foi um sonho realizado! Além de ter conseguido se confessar e saber que Naruto-kun sente o mesmo por mim, ainda fui pedida em namoro! Ah, isso parece um sonho! Nem o friozinho que estou sentindo em minha pele me incomoda mais, tudo o que mais desejo nesse instante é aproveitar o resto da noite possível, com meu loiro.

"_Claro que eu aceito!"_

Não preciso dizer que no momento já o abracei forte, mas ele...

"_Não quero só ter seu abraço..."_

"_Heh?"_

Me surpreendi com uma mão dele na minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto quanto que a outra levou meu rosto para perto do dele, colando seus lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo romantico. Só paramos para pegar fôlego...Daria tudo para poder ficarmos assim, para sempre... Só retornaria para dentro depois que aproveitasse-mos bastante!

"_Não sabia que beijava tão bem!"_

Fiquei completamente desconcertada com o comentário, mas gostei.

"_V-Você também..."_

"_Não precisa ter vergonha, agora você é minha querida namorada! Vamos entrar e contar tudo para seus pais?"_

"_Acha mesmo que deveríamos contar já? Assim, tão derrepente?"_

Estava preocupada com o que meus pais pensariam. Vai que eles acharão que tudo foi um plano e que só arrumamos um jeitinho de ficarmos juntos? Não que a segunda opção seja descartada, mas nada do que aconteceu foi programado, aconteceu naturalmente. Mamãe sempre disse que as coisas quando têm que acontecer, acontecem...

"_Claro que sim, vamos lá... Eu explico tudo direitinho!"_

"_Se é assim!"_

Sorri, já com a aliança no dedo certo. Abrimos a porta da sala e vimos meus pais sentados no sofá conversando, sabia que não seria nada fácil explicar tudo, mas como estava com meu loiro, sabia que tudo podia dar certo! Esse seria um Feliz Natal para nós todos!

**FIM!**


End file.
